


The Phone Call

by PewDiePie



Series: The Confession [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Dan Wants To Die, Dan Was Drinking, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phone Call, Sad, The Confession, depressed dan, phil to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Confession. Set one month later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelski](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chelski).



Endless nights spent in bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark, the only thing illuminating the room was the pale light of the moon and the red LED lights on his clock that always screamed a time in the early hours of the morning whenever his eyes fell upon it.

It always seemed to be raining and cold, and dishearteningly gloomy all the time. Whenever the skies were clear and bright, he never noticed; his mind was constantly the opposite.

All he did was cry, sleep and lay on his bed and stare off into space, thinking. Sometimes his dreams were happy. They were so happy, in fact, when he woke and realized they weren't true, he'd cry until he slowly drifted back into sleep. No matter what he dreamt of, his sleep was torture.

He was generally depressed and lonely; always in the clouds as much as possible to keep himself from harming himself anymore, physically.

If not eating didn't count as physical harm, that is.

He lost a drastic amount of weight. He looked like a bag of bones with dark circles on his now pale skin under his now dull eyes. He looked liked the living dead.

He guessed Phil was probably the same way after what he'd done to him. Dan was a total jerk towards him, honestly, and Dan could never be sorry enough.

It had been a month. He never did fix things.

He wanted to ring Phil. He wanted to spill out all his thoughts and feelings to Phil. Every single one. He wanted to spill out the truth. Including the truth about love for Phil he had. He loved that boy more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life.

And he lost him.

Phil had said something like Dan deserved the whole universe, but in Dan's opinion, all he deserved was to die. He'd hurt the most precious, pure, kind being on the earth, and well, Dan hated himself for it.

Phil was the one who deserved the universe. Dan didn't even deserve to be a star. He barely deserved to be a grain of sand.

He was such a coward. He couldn't find the strength, or the confidence to get out of bed anymore, let alone pick up a phone and call someone who he very much needed to apologize to.

Dan downed the rest of the booze he had on his nightstand, turning his blood into alcohol.

He decided he wasn't going to be a coward anymore. He was going to call Phil.

He sat up in bed for the first time in about twelve hours and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He firmly planted his feet on the carpet and stood up, stretching. 

He gazed out of the window. The skies were clear. He was determined.

He walked over to the phone on his nightstand, turning it on and unlocking it. He strode over to the window and pulled up Phil's number, ignoring the messages from others he'd received.

He pressed the call button.

The phone seemed to ring endlessly, before it stopped ringing, and a voice filled Dan's ears.

"Hello?"

Dan swallowed, hard.

"Hello?" Phil whispered again down the line.

"Phil," Dan whimpered brokenly, trying not to cry.

"Dan?" Phil asked softly.

"It's me," Dan whispered, sniffling.

"Are you okay?"

"No. I want to die, honestly."

Phil gulped hard and Dan heard shuffling down the line.

"Dan, I'm coming over. Don't you hurt yourself, please."

"Phil, I already have."

Phil stopped everything. "What? When?"

"Over the past month," Dan replied faintly.

"W- What did you do, Dan?" Phil questioned urgently, and Dan could hear more shuffling and then he heard a door slam.

"I… cut myself," Dan whispered, shaking.

Phil was sure he felt his heart break. "W- Why, Danny?"

"I missed you. Too much of a coward to do anything about it though."

"So… so you hurt yourself?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Dan…"

"I've been thinking too much, help me."

"Dan, I'm on my way."

"Did you miss me too?"

"I missed you more than you'll ever realize. You know I love you so. But I love you enough to let you go if that's what's you want."

"I don't want that. I want you here."

"I'm going to be there with you in a bit, okay?"

Dan sniffled, his voice wavering as he spoke. "Baby, please hurry."

Phil's heart fluttered at the nickname, but didn't linger on it for too long. "I'm trying, Danny, but it may take a few minutes longer; the road's all blocked up with busy people's cars."

"C- Can't you go a different way?"

"I'll see…"

Dan gulped. "Baby, please… I'm afraid I'll hurt myself. I'm scared of myself."

"I'm coming, Danny."

Dan heard the sounds of cars on the other line, and then the sound of screeching tires and then he heard nothing.

The call had ended.

Dan felt overwhelmed with anxiety and fear. Tears flooded his eyes. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, like his throat was closing up, and his knees were trembling and he felt weak and dizzy.

He was having a panic attack.

Suddenly, everything went black.

-

Dan woke to darkness.

He was lying in his bed, and suddenly he noticed the arms wrapped around his waist.

He sat up quickly, startling Phil as he did so, accidentally waking the older.

"Phil!" Dan cried, pulling Phil in for the tightest hug. Ever.

"Dan," Phil whispered, wrapping his arms around the brunette.

"I thought you were in an accident…?"

"No, Danny, but it was a close one. This car came out of nowhere and I dropped my phone, swerving so I didn't get hit. The call must've ended. When I showed up here, you were passed out on the floor."

"I had a panic attack," Dan murmured, pulling away and turning on his lamp, before hugging Phil again. "Phil, I'm so so so sorry for everything." He pulled away to look into Phil's eyes. "Baby, I love you. I truly love you with all my heart and I made the biggest mistake ever by letting you get away."

"D- Dan…" Phil uttered, a rose pink tinting his cheeks.

Dan caressed his lover's cheek. "Can I kiss you?"

"P- Please."

Phil let his eyes flutter shut as Dan leaned in and connected their lips together.

Dan sighed into the kiss, content. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck, pulling him closer.

They broke apart for air and smiled softly at each other.

"I love you, too," Phil whispered, pecking Dan's lips once more.

"Please don't go home tonight," Dan begged. "I can't be alone anymore. Please don't leave me."

Phil looked at Dan gently. "Okay, I won't, baby," he told him. "I'd never."

"Please stay forever with me."

Phil grabbed Dan's hands and held them in his own. "Okay."

Dan practically tackled Phil, knocking him backwards onto the bed and pressing their lips together again.

Dan pulled away and looked down at the gorgeous boy, Phil, who lay beneath him. "I love you, Phil," he breathed.

"I love you, too, Dan."

-

**Author's Note:**

> I spent two hours on this. I didn't get to bed until after 2AM.
> 
> Dedicated to Chelski, for asking for a sequel c:


End file.
